New Beginning
by Autumn-fall25
Summary: Juliette abandono a Nick después de recuperar sus poderes. Un año después trata de vivir lo mejor posible su vida, pero Garra Negra comienza a tomar fuerza una vez más y ahora están interesados en una chica involucrada en un caso y en el pasado de Nick. Y por protegerla, Nick es capaz de todo. Diferencias del canon. Se toman pocas cosas de la 4 temp.


**Capítulo 1**

Nick tomo las llaves de la mesita alado de la puerta y salió de la casa. La pequeña casa que había comprado después de la partida de Juliette no era tan grande, era un piso, dos habitaciones amplias, y un espacio algo más reducido de sala, cocina y comedor, pero era acogedor.

Aseguró la puerta con seguro y pensó en como su vida había cambiado en el último año. Primero perdió sus poderes, luego los recupero para poder proteger a sus amigos, pero al hacerlo, termino perdiendo a Juliette. Al final fue demasiado para ella toda la vida en la que estaban inmersos. No la culpaba. Juliette vivió afectada por muchas cosas desde que se convirtió en Grimm. Fue envenenada, perdió sus recuerdos, estuvo en medio de una obsesión insana, lo vio en diferentes momentos herido. Aguantó más de lo que cualquiera le hubiese pedido. Por un tiempo pensó que iba a funcionar. Ella se volvió parte de su mundo, acepto a sus amigos, sus peligros, a Trubel, pero debió de imaginar que su tiempo estaba contado en cuanto Adalind se hizo pasar por ella para quitarle sus poderes. Debió de sentir mayor alarma de lo que pasaría cuando la mamá del capitán trajo a su sala aquel sombrero puntiagudo para que Juliette se convirtiera en Adalind y él así pudiese recuperar sus poderes. Después de eso el tiempo estuvo contado. Un par de semanas y un ataque de la realeza (en el cual murió su madre) y se fue de la ciudad, pidiéndole que no la buscara y diciéndole que no quería la casa ni nada. Juliette quería un nuevo inicio, sin él, sin los wesen, sin nadie de los que conoció en Portland y le recordara lo que fue su vida con un Grimm.

Pero él no pudo seguir en la casa donde murió su madre, estuviese ella o no. La vendió y busco un espacio lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Eh, Nick! —Nick se dio la vuelta. Frente a su casa estaba Hank. Su amigo estaba apoyado en su auto, viéndolo con una sonrisa alegre y ojos simpáticos —. ¿Listo para otro día de trabajo?

— Depende —suspiró Nick bajando las escaleras de su entrada —. ¿Qué caso tenemos?

— Homicidio en la universidad estatal.

— Vaya, eso es nuevo.

— Sube. Wu ya está allá y con suerte llegaremos para cuando los forenses tengan terminado su trabajo.

Nick asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para subirse al auto. Su auto estaba descompuesto desde hace una semana por culpa de un balam que, tratando de huir de su arresto, salto encima de su auto, abollando el capo y rompiendo el parabrisas.

— ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Algo interesante después de que los deje en el bar? —le preguntó Hank poniéndose en marcha.

Ayer Hank y Wu lo habían arrastrado a un bar para que se distrajera y no pasara otra noche solo viendo la netflix en su sofá o algo así le había dicho cuando después de un turno muy tranquilo lo arrastraron al bar. ¿Estar otra noche solo? Sus amigos no habían dejado que él se sintiera solo en casi ningún momento. Casi todos los días Bud (que vivía a 3 cuadras de él) lo invitaba a comer a su casa y si le decía que no, le llevaba la cena, diciéndole que su mujer hizo demás y no quería que se desperdiciara. Tres veces por semana comía con Rosaliee y Monroe, y con Wu y Hank se iba a tomar unas cervezas con él todos los domingos. No podía sentirse solo, aunque quisiera.

— Media hora después de que te fuiste, Wu se fue con una morena de piernas largas y unos minutos después yo me regrese a dormir un poco.

— Que aburrido, hombre. Estás joven. Debería de aprovechar para tener algo de sexo ocasional.

— ¿En qué momento? ¿Entre mis turnos de policía y mis deberes como Grimm? —preguntó Nick medio escéptico. Aun estando con Juliette se le hacía difícil tener tiempo fuera de su trabajo y deberes como Grimm.

— Tengo las mismas responsabilidades que tú y tengo tiempo para el sexo. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?

Desde la noche que recupero sus poderes, pero no pensaba decírselo.

— No pienso responder.

— Oh, Nick. No puedes comportarte como un cincuentón amargado, aislado en tu casa y solo trabajando. Yo estoy más cerca y no me ves comportándome así. Al contrario, ¡estoy en mi mejor momento! —gritó Hank con efusividad.

— Mejor maneja, anciano —musitó Nick tratando de no sonreír.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos en lo que restaba de camino. Supo que había llegado cuando diviso el gran edificio de piedra rojiza. Pasaron por el gran letrero de piedra donde "Universidad de Portland", pronto llegaron al estacionamiento de la unidad habitacional.

Salieron del auto, entraron al edificio y cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba el cadáver, vieron varios policías tomando declaración a los demás habitantes del piso. Cuando entraron a la habitación, se encontraron a varios forenses terminando de tomar muestras del lugar y fotografías.

Wu estaba hablando con el forense en jefe cuando los vio entrar. Se dirigieron hacia ellos.

— Hasta que llegan —murmuró Hank. Para alguien que paso la noche anterior con una mujer, se veía bien descansado. Saco su libreta del cinturón —. Les presento a nuestra víctima. Jeremy Andrews, 26 años. Último año de la carrera de artes plásticas. Sin antecedentes.

Nick observó a la víctima. Se encontraba en la cama, boca arriba, con un disparo en su frente. Obviamente fue homicidio.

— El forense dice que lo mataron entre la de la mañana. Nadie del piso escucho nada.

Nick asintió poniéndose los guantes y observando todo el cuarto. Era pequeño, pero aun así tenía el suficiente espacio para que cupieran dos camas individuales, con pequeñas cajoneras a lado y un escritorio a lado de la puerta.

Los forenses comenzaron a cerrar sus estuches y dejar la habitación, dejándolos solos con el cuerpo.

— Debieron de usar un silenciador —dijo Hank acercándose más a la cama. Frunció el ceño cuando noto que la víctima tenía parte de la cabeza rapada. Se acercó más —. Tiene puntos de sutura. Se ven frescos. Y son muchas puntadas. ¿Tuvo algún accidente?

— No exactamente.

— Por como lo dices, supongo que tienes un sospechoso—dijo Nick.

— La persona que lo golpeo—comentó Wu mirando de nuevo su libreta—. Su compañero de habitación, Freddy White, declaro que hace unas noches, mientras estaba con la víctima y más amigos tomando cerveza en los patios de la universidad, una chica le rompió una botella de cerveza después de lo que él describió como "un intento de seducción que se malinterpreto". La víctima recibió 45 puntadas…

— ¿45? —interrumpió Nick, sorprendido —. ¿Por un intento de seducción que se malinterpreto?

— También el señor White dijo que la agresora amenazo a la víctima de muerte cuando estaban en el hospital.

— Tu noto, Wu, no lo crees, ¿verdad?

— ¿La amenaza? Si la creo, pero no por las razones que el señor White dice.

— Sea lo que sea, se escucha mal—dijo Hank moviendo la cabeza de la víctima—. Las puntadas empiezan desde la sien izquierda y van hasta la coronilla—Hank soltó la cabeza de la víctima y observo otras partes del cuerpo. La victima vestía con una camisa de tirantes y un simple pantalón negro—. Estos rasguños en sus brazos no son frescos. He estado lo suficiente en este trabajo para saber algo de heridas y puedo apostarles una cerveza a que son del mismo día del golpe en la cabeza.

— Es la otra razón por la que no creo en la declaración—dijo Wu—. Levántale la camisa.

Nick volteó a ver el cuerpo. Hank levanto la camisa de la víctima despacio, como queriendo darle cierto respeto a la víctima. Sus ojos eran apacibles, como los de alguien que ya se había acostumbrado mucho a ver el horror y el dolor, a ver lo feo de la humanidad y prefería estar tranquilo, sin embargo, en cuanto vio lo que se encontraba debajo de la camisa, el rostro de Hank se contorsiono con molestia.

— ¿Un juego de seducción que se malinterpreto? ¿En serio? —espetó el detective mayor.

En los pectorales de la víctima se encontraban varios rasguños. 8 largos rasguños separados por ligeras distancias y otros dos más cortos. Los 10 repartidos en sus pectorales, unos pasando por la zona de las tetillas y separados solo por la distancia del esternón. Los que pasaban por las tetillas eran los únicos que tenía inicios de formarse costra, los demás eran marcas rojas.

— Rasguños en los pectorales, en los brazos y un golpe profundo en la cabeza—enumeró Hank, dejando de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo—. Son pruebas de agresión.

— Pero de la víctima hacía su victimario—dijo Wu—. Nadie te rasguña y te rompe una botella en la cabeza por andar de seductor. Llevo años haciendo esto, y solo he visto que una mujer rasguñe o muerda para defenderse de una agresión sexual.

— ¿El compañero de piso te dijo el nombre de quien lo agredió? ¿O la victima puso alguna demanda por agresión?

— No conoce su nombre, y no hay demandas hechas por Jeremy Andrews en el sistema, pero el señor Logan dijo que es prima de su novia. Addison Logan.

— Hay que pedirle la dirección de la novia al señor White. Ella es nuestro enlace con la sospechosa.

— No hay necesidad. Addison Logan fue la que encontró el cuerpo. Ahorita anda afuera con Johnson dando declaración de los hechos. Lo que alcance a escuchar antes de entrar a la habitación fue que la chica decía: "se lo merece por ser un puto degenerado".

— Dulce—murmuró Nick viendo las cosas en el escritorio—. Tiene mucha pornografía—Nick dejo la revista en el escritorio, cuando algo brillando cerca de una de las patas del mueble le llamo la atención —. Wu, puedes traer una cámara. Encontré algo.

Wu rápidamente llamo a uno de los forenses. El forense tomo foto de lo que señalaba Nick y después se marchó, dejando el camino libre a Nick para tomar lo que encontró.

Era un collar de oro. La cadena estaba rota, con varios cabellos castaños rojizos enredados y cuando Nick la puso contra la luz se dio cuenta que varios eslabones estaban manchados de sangre. Nick la puso bien en su mano para observar la medalla.

— San Miguel —dijo Hank viendo la medalla— El patrón de los policías.

Nick volteó la medalla. Tenía unas iniciales.

— A.G. L.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que la medalla tiene que ver más con algo que hizo la victima que con su muerte? —dijo Hank abriendo una bolsa para pruebas.

Nick metió la medalla y la cadena—. Todo es posible. Vamos a hablar con Addison Logan.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y Wu les indicó donde se encontraba Johnson con Addison Logan, mientras se despedía para decirle a los forenses que se llevaran el cuerpo.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, se dieron cuenta que Addison Logan no era una testigo muy cooperativa. Reñía sin ningún recato a Johnson. Era algo gracioso de ver, pensó Nick. Addison Logan se veía a inicios de sus 20, media aproximadamente 1.70 y era muy delgada, atlética, pero nada imponente ante los casi 1.90 del agente Johnson y aun así su compañero se veía pequeño ante las riñas de la joven.

— Buenos días—saludo Hank llegando. Johnson, con cara de molestia y cierto alivia, les dio un saludo y se retiró—. Soy el agente Griffin y él es mi compañero, el agente Burkhardt. ¿Podríamos hacerle unas preguntas?

La joven los miró, llena de molestia. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, con pómulos altos, ojos color café claro muy grandes y un rostro ovalado. A Nick le recordaba a Lea Thompson en "volver al futuro", mucho más atlética y con menos mejillas.

— Si no son tan estúpidas como las del otro oficial, sí—espetó la joven.

— ¿Usted es Addison Logan, la muchacha que encontró el cuerpo?

Hank se quedó mirando a la chica esperando la respuesta.

— ¿No es bastante obvio? ¿Les enseñan a hacer preguntas estúpidas en la academia? ¡Por Dios! Por algo tienen tan mala fama la fuerza policiaca.

Hank comenzó a pestañear y abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa de las palabras de la joven. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que decirle. No esperaba aquel insulto.

— ¿Nos podría decir porque buscaba a la víctima a las 7 de la mañana? —preguntó Nick, yendo al grano.

— Se lo diré porque se ve más listo que su terco compañero misógino que pensaba que vine a buscar algo de sexo mañanero. Vine a decirle a ese hijo de puta que retirara la demanda contra mi prima.

— El señor Freddy White dice que su prima agredió a la víctima con una botella de cerveza.

— ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Trato de violarla!

— No hay ninguna denuncia contra Jeremy Andrews por intento de violación—replicó Hank, recuperando su voz.

— Porque la policía de este distrito no quiso tomar la declaración. Vieron a mi prima vestida con un pantalón pegado y blusa entallada y pensaron que ella buscaba algo de sexo fácil y las cosas se pusieron más pesadas de lo que ella quería y lo golpeo con una botella de cerveza. Ni siquiera tomaron fotografías de los golpes de mi prima o los que ella le hizo al estúpido de Andrews. Ella lo rasguño para quitárselo de encima, grito, patio y cuando el bastardo le rompió la blusa, ella tomo una botella de cerveza del piso y la rompió en su cabeza. las policías solo vieron a una joven llena de sangre, pero con ropa provocativa y eso dijo todo. No les importo el labio roto o el moretón en su pómulo o la ceja abierta.

Addison apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Su respiración se hizo rápida y ella comenzó a hacer respiraciones por la boca para tranquilizarse. Nick escucho lo que pareció un gruñido. Cuando Addison abrió los ojos y estos brillaban de verde.

«Wesen, genial». Nick extrañaba los casos que no tuviesen que ver con wesen.

— ¿Segura que hizo la denuncia? —preguntó Hank—. No hay nada en el sistema.

— A mi prima le llegó la notificación está mañana—respondió Addison mirando primero a Hank y luego a Nick. De repente su rostro cambio; le creció pelo blanco con manchas negras en la cara, le salieron colmillos y bigotes y sus ojos brillaron. La joven era un pflichttreue. La chica se le quedo mirando un segundo, pero no puso cara de sorpresa, ni miedo, ni siquiera hizo alguna clase de gesto hacía el al darse cuenta de que era un Grimm. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y sus rasgos regresaron a la normalidad—. El membrete era de la firma de abogados del papá de Freddy. ¿No se los dijo?

— No. El señor White dijo que su prima amenazo a la víctima en el hospital.

— El bastardo de Jeremy empezó. Estaban a punto de ser atendidos en el hospital, cuando él quiso abalanzarse hacia ella otra vez por el golpe. Mi prima le hirió el orgullo. Si no me creen, pregunten en el hospital. Jeremy tuvo que ser retenido por dos enfermeros para evitar que se abalanzara contra mi prima. Ella se enojó y lo amenazó de muerte si se volvía a acercar a ella—Addison se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos—. Sí Freddy apunto su minúsculo dedo hacia mi prima, está loco. Ella no lo hizo.

— Ocupamos hablar con su prima.

— No.

— Podemos arrestarla por obstrucción si no nos da los datos y nombre de su prima—murmuró Hank.

— No me almendrara. ¿Qué me puede hacer? —Addison sonrió con sorna—. ¿Unos días en la cárcel? No es problema para mí. Mi prima no lo hizo, estuvo conmigo todo el día de ayer y esta mañana. Bueno, hasta que vine a decirle a Jeremy que le ropería el alma si no retiraba la absurda demanda.

— Entiendo que quiera proteger a su prima—dijo Nick con voz suave—. Pero le hace más mal que bien al no decirnos quien es. Obviamente, ella fue víctima de un mal proceso judicial y un bastardo. No creemos que lo hiciera, pero necesitamos dejarla a ella fuera de los sospechosos.

— Es su única sospechosa.

— Y es mejor eliminarla.

Addison se les quedo mirando. Su mirada se detuvo más tiempo en Nick, con sus ojos brillando en una amenaza silenciosa.

— Avery Lahey. Apúntenlo.

Nick se puso tenso en cuanto escucho el nombre. Conocía el nombre. recuerdos de un viejo caso llegaron a su mente. ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Dirección?

— Eso averígüenlo ustedes—dijo, dejando de apoyarse en la pared y yéndose.

— Deberíamos arrestarla por obstrucción—espetó Hank—. Ocupa que le bajen los humos. Aparte de que también podría ser sospechosa.

— Solo defiende a su prima.

— No le quita lo arrogante—musitó Hank mirando por el camino que la joven se fue.

Nick asintió—. Era wesen.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Un pflichttreue.

— Como aquel agente del consejo wesen.

— Sí, pero… Alexander era de pocas palabras. Está chica…

— Pobre Freddy White teniéndola de novia. 10 minutos con ella y me siento desesperado y humillado. Tiene un modo…

— Es amigo del bastardo que quiso violar a su prima y el padre le hizo una demanda. ¿De verdad crees que siguen juntos?

— La verdad, no.

— Vamos a notificar a la familia y corroborar los datos.

Les esperaba una larga mañana.


End file.
